Past, Present, Future
by K. Vengeance
Summary: When Tohru comes into the Sohma family's life, everything is better. But can she heal Yuki's dark past and accept his secrets? The truth may be too horrible for even her. (rated R for violence, language, and maybe some romance. YT, KU - not 'till later
1. Don't Speak

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, legally.

A/N:Well, here we go, I hope you like it!

oO0 0Oo

With his shoulder pack on his back, shoes on his feet, and an energy bar in his hand he started off for school. As he walked he breathed in the morning air, letting the coolness fill his lungs. The path to school, although rough and bumpy, was actually quite scenic, in it's rustic beauty. The air was unusually calm, making the woods seem tense. But he didn't mind, he liked the peace and quiet, it gave him time to think.

It was early May, and life was crazy. He had been up all weekend, not by choice either. He was sore and had an ugly bruise on his back. Remembering the weekend only made him ache more. Tohru had finally found out one of the deepest, ugliest secrets of the whole Sohma family: Kyo's evil form.

Thinking about Tohru made him smile, blushing slightly. She was what made everything worth it. All the pain, sadness, any problem was gone the moment she was near. Ever since she had come into their lives, the Sohma family has been changed. But after she had learned about Kyo, she was a little shaken up and needed some time to herself, so she spent the night at Uo's. Her absence made the previous night boring and devoid of any interest or life.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head. He hadn't been paying attention and had run into a tree branch, scratching his cheek. He could feel the blood drip down his cheek. He took out a Kleenex and dabbed at the cut, trying to stop the blood flow.

'What a great way to start the day' he thought, 'now everyone is going to ask how I got this cut on my face, and the story is too embarrassing to tell.' If people knew he had run into a tree branch because he was thinking about Tohru Honda and not paying attention…

He turned the corner and could see his school looming ahead.

With one last deep breath he headed for the main entrance and merged with the crowd, which is harder than you think. For any normal person it's hard enough not to get trampled, but for a Sohma, it was especially dangerous. By this age, though, he had mastered the art of "crowd dodging," and was an expert at walking in the most crowded of places and not touching a single person.

Momiji on the other hand, had no grace. He plundered through the crowd, barreling towards him, barely missing some first year girls. He had his arms wide open and was heading straight for him. He tried to swerve out of his sight, but it was two late. Contact would be made in three.

Two.

One.

"Yuki!" Momiji yelled as he tackled his cousin to the ground.

"Hello, Momiji, how are you?" Yuki said, dusting off his robes.

"Good! How are you? Have you seen – Tohru!"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Ms. Honda today," Yuki said, pushing the hair out of his eyes. He realized Mimiji wasn't even listening to him anymore but had run off to greet Tohru.

He had tried to give her a hug and Kyo was holding him back, making Momiji cry out loudly (and like a 2 year old) "Waaa! Kyo's picking on me!"

Tohru just smiled, said hello, and walked into the school. She hadn't see Yuki, and he was glad. By the way she looked, he figured she probably still needed some time away from them.

She wasn't her normal self . She was less peppy, more serious, and surprisingly less ditsy: not a good sign.

Yuki began to worry that she'd never be the same again, and that the Sohma family curse had once again ruined another person's life. The thought of erasing her memory was too awful. She was too important to him, to his family.

The warning bell rang and he came back to his senses.

"YUKI!!!!" he heard his name called behind him, and his heart stopped.

"Oh no, they've found me," he said under his breath.

He ran into the building and quickly made himself busy with the student body president talking about the next year. He could see his faithful followers out of the corner of his eyes and sighed with relief as he saw them look disappointed then slowly walk away, not wanting to interrupt him. Wherever he went, those 4 girls always seemed to be right there. It kind of creeped him out, but he tried to think of it as some sort of eerie coincidence, and that they really wanted to be his friends.

As the day started, and progressed, all he could think about was Tohru. A growing fear picked away at the back of his mind. 'What if she decides to stay away for good? What if she goes to Hitori and wants her mind erased? What if Kyo's form was too much for her and now she's disgusted with us?'

He sighed with frustration, he couldn't concentrate on anything, he was too stressed out.

When the final bell rang, he gathered his things and headed to the woods as fast as he could. His mind was racing, he had a growing headache, he hurt, and his lack of sleep was dragging him down. 'I just need a vacation at the hot springs for a few days to calm down.' He thought.

When he got to the woods he took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to calm down. He took one step but stopped.

"Yuki," a small voice behind him said.

Slowly he turned to see Tohru standing there, holding her books tightly.

He smiled a little. "Ms. Honda, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Yuki," she stared intently at the ground, not meeting his eyes. "How are you? I mean, since…" she trailed off.

"I'm okay."

"Oh, good." She said, her eyes darting to his for a second.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before she spoke again, "Yuki, I – I'm sorry for, all the trouble I've caused your family. And you. Thank you for being so kind to me,"

He started to protest, but she stopped him. "Please, I need to say this now, or I don't think I'll ever be able to. You all mean so much to me, and I don't want that to go away. I know your life is far from perfect, and I know I don't belong in it. But I want to be. I don't want to leave you all. I don't want to have to forget. But I also don't want to be a thorn in your side, or more appropriately, Akito's side. So, I guess what I want to say is that I want to help you, but I don't want to bring you pain anymore. But I just don't know how…" A tear trickled down her cheek.

Yuki walked up to her and whipped her tear away. She trembled from crying and sank to the ground, sobbing into her hands.

Yuki didn't know what to do, what to say. He couldn't comfort her, or he'd turn into a rat, and he didn't know what to tell her that would make her feel better, so he just sat there, watching her cry, and dying inside from it.

Finally she calmed, and whipped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Yuki said, clenching his fists around dirt, "All you've ever done for us is accept us. You've been wonderful, and I don't know why we deserve someone like you. But I don't want to see you keep on getting hurt by us and our stupid curse. It's too much. But, I also don't want you to forget; I don't want to have to forget you either because I know that would be impossible." His head hurt.

He sat there with her, frustrated by the situation and his lack of solutions.

Finally he got up, and lowered a hand to help Tohru up too.

She took it, her hand small and smooth in his. He blushed.

"I think it would be best if I spent the night at Uo's again, she said I could stay as long as I wanted. If it's okay with you, I'd like to come back someday, but right now…it's too much."

He nodded, relieved she wanted to come back at all.

"You're always welcome at our house," he smiled.

Suddenly she noticed to cut on his cheek and gasped, "What happened, are you okay? Is that from last night?" worry filled her eyes

She reached up and touched his cheek, too concerned for the size of cut it was.

"I'm fine, just a scratch," he said, "but I should probably get back home. Would you like me to walk you to Uo's?"

"Oh no, that's fine, you need to get home anyway. I'll be fine!"

She turned abruptly and left.

Yuki stared to walk home, not quite sure what had just happened, but feeling somewhat relieved.

oO0 0Oo

His cheek still tingled from where she had touched it, when he went to bed late that night.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: I know, kinda confusing. But it's a starter chapter, and those are always confusing and weird.

And yes, you aren't supposed to know it's Yuki in the very beginning. I did that on purpose, I'm not just an oblivious writer. (most of the time)

It will get better and less confusing eventually, just give it time!


	2. The Reason Why

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, yet…BWA HA HA HA HA!

A/N: Hello! Thank you for your reviews! You're all my favorite. I'll hush up and write now…

oO0 0Oo

'Okay, I can do this. Number one is C. No… Wait… Maybe it's B…. I'm gonna fail!' She dropped her pencil on the desk, followed closely by her arm, and then her head. 'Why can't I get this?'

"Ms. Honda? Are you okay?" she peered up at the figure standing before her. For a moment she thought it was Yuki; her memory flashed back and she remembered how much she missed him.

Alas, it was only her teacher, looking less than pleased.

She grabbed her pencil and started frantically writing down answers, muttering an apology.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, but walked away.

Her head hurt from thinking too hard. She hadn't slept well the past couple of nights. In fact, she hadn't slept at all. Too many thoughts and emotions were racing through her, it was hopeless to even try to rest. Tohru didn't know how to respond the the Sohma famly. She didn't know how to feel about them, or how to sort out her feelings. She felt like she was trapped in a blender.

When the bell rang she trudged out of the classroom and miserably walked to her locker. Half way there she remembered she had forgotten her book. Waving a quick goodbye and a hurried, "I'll see you later tonight," to Uo, she headed back for the room.

When Tohru had retrieved her book and was making the trec to her locker for the second time, she ran smack into Kyo. He poofed into his cat form and the two of them sat startled on the hard linoleum floor for a few seconds before they realized what had happened.

"Are you okay?" she finally managed to ask, her cheeks blushing tremendously.

He didn't respond, making the silence louder. 'What can I say to her?' he was angry at himself, for taking her for granted. He never knew how much he appreciated her and cared about her, until she was gone.

"Yeah… How…are you doing?" He stammered, wanting to do anything but scare her away again.

"I'm okay," she said, starting to get up.

'I knew it,' he thought, 'She's disgusted by me. She thinks I'm a monster! Maybe she's right… That's all I'll ever be in her eyes…'

Then she reached down and touched his ear.

He was frozen. He wanted just once to hug her, but he didn't want to move for fear that she'd run away again.

"Kyo," she said softly, he waited for her to go on. "I – I'm sorry for everything, but I just can't…" she trailed off, tears brimming her eyelids. She stood up slowly, took in a deep breath, then hurried down the hall.

He watched her go. It was the second time he had watched her walk away crying, and it hurt as much as the first.

oO0 0Oo

Yuki flopped on his back on his bed, landing with an, "umph."

He stared at his ceiling for awhile until his eyes stared to cross, then he slowly sat up.

He was bored.

Yesterday, he had come home to Shigure eating chips and wailing annoyingly at Tohru's absence. Today Shigure was gone to Akito's, Momiji was at a friend's, and even Kyo wasn't there to annoy Yuki. He'd rather listen to Kyo's yelling, than the silence that suffocated him.

He stretched and decided to go work on his garden.

oO0 0Oo

When he got there, he stopped. Blinking a couple times, he squinted through the sunlight to see Tohru siting there, pruning the leeks.

He hid behind some bushes and watched her. She took such care in handling the veggitables. He could see she was crying.

Slowly he made his way towards her, not wanting to scare her away. He reminded himself of a rabbit hunter, trying to catch the elusive rabbit, but not scare it.

"Hello Ms. Honda," he whispered, trying to smile at her.

She jumped, but didn't look back, she just kept pruning the leeks. "Hello Yuki."

He didn't say anymore, he just kneeled down and started helping her work.

They gardened in silence for awhile before she spoke.

"Yuki, I've had a lot of time to think lately, and I think I know what's wrong with me."

She paused, working out a particularly stubborn weed.

He didn't say anything.

"I think the reason I'm so scared is because I don't want anything to happen to you. To any of you. I'm afraid that if I let myself get too close to someone, they'll be taken away, like my mom was. The other night, I realized just how close I am to all of you. First of all to know your secret, and second of all to know your darker secrets. I know that's something that probably not even all of the Sohma's know. I'm just scared of losing you, Yuki." Her hair hid her face, but her body shook with sobs.

He didn't know what to do. He ached to comfort her, to put his arms around her and just hold her. But he couldn't, he'd never be able to, ever. And that was something he'd have to realize.

Slowly he reached out and put his hand on hers. She rotated her hand up to hold his, squeezing it tightly.

"Ms. Honda, I'm not going anywhere, none of us are. Don't be afraid to let yourself be happy. It's not a crime. Please…" he trailed off. Every fiber of his ached to hold her, just once.

Even the birds seemed to stop chirping.

"Yuki," she whispered, sniffling, "if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could work for you again, cooking and cleaning? I promise I won't get in the way…"

For the first time in a week he smiled, and truly meant it. She smiled back, looking him in the eyes.

He blushed before he popped into his rat form.

She gasped in surprise. "Yuki what's wrong?"

"Oh, it must be cold out…" he mumbled off, silently cursing his emotions.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: I know this was a relatively short chapter, but I'll have a longer one coming soon! Thank you for all of your reviews!


	3. Older and Wiser

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, why must you torment me!

A/N: wow my disclaimers suck.

oO0 0Oo

The two walked into the living room and were greeted by a sickening sight. Laying on the couch, surrounded by piles of wrappers and crumbs, and blubbering like a baby, was Shigure.

Yuki put his hand on his head and shook it. Tohru looked scared.

"Shigure?" she asked timidly.

He stopped crying instantly. "Was that my little Tohru, come home to me at last?" He looked around the room dramatically.

"It must be a dream! Oh cruel world! Why must you torment me so?" he started to sob again, thrashing his limbs every which way.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo yelled from the next room. "Be a man damnit!"

Shigure stopped crying again and got up. He started to head towards Tohru and before she knew it, he had her in a hug.

"Shigure! What're you – " was all Yuki got out before –

POP!

A fuzzy, black puppy stared up innocently at Tohru.

She just stood there, slightly scared, and wondering why on earth she had wanted to come back. Then she remembered….

"What the hell happened? Who changed?" Kyo said, bounding in the room. He stopped mid-step, staring at Tohru.

"Hello, Kyo," she said, watching him, afraid of how he'd react.

Kyo finally noticed that his foot was still suspended above the floor. Slowly he lowered it and blinked.

He rushed over to her and repeated Shigure's scenario, creating another loud popping noise.

Tohru looked thoroughly confused and scared at this point.

"Please excuse them Ms. Honda, they're just happy you're back," Yuki said smiling.

"So were you, but you didn't hug me!"

"Yeah, well…." He said, blushing.

POP!

Tohru flew into the wall.

"Ahhhhhh! Ugh! Bleh!" Tohru alliterated .

"Tohru! You DID come back to me!" Shigure exclaimed, running in circles.

"Put some clothes on you psycho, or you'll scare her away, again," Kyo said, popping back and pulling his clothes on. "Besides, I doubt she came back for YOU…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so mean to me, Kyo! Come on, it's a party!" Shigure said, dancing around. After a few glares from Kyo, and scowls from Yuki, Shigure dropped his arms and sheepishly started getting dressed.

oO0 0Oo

"So, the girl is back living with Shigure?"

"It appears so, sir."

"You know how I feel about this."

"I do sir, and I'm sorry. But what can we do?"

"_We_ won't be _doing_ anything. I'll just pay them a quick visit and remind them of the consequences of their decisions…."

oO0 0Oo

"Yuki! Kyo! Stop it! We're supposed to be celebrating Tohru's homecoming! Now sit down, and shuddup!" Shigure said in a surprisingly parental tone.

They both sat, sending death looks across the table to each other.

Tohru smiled as if nothing had happened.

Yuki watched her out of the corner of his eye. To him, she seemed different, ever since…

She seemed older, more mature. Like she had grown up. Sure, she still had a ditzy ere about her, but part of him thought she was acting that way on purpose…

He let the thought go and enjoyed the fact that she was here at all. He was getting sick of Shigure's "culinary inventions."

Dinner was relitivly calm, they sat listening to Shigure's plan to treat Tohru to a weekend at the spa.

Yuki noticed that the house seemed really warm. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and took a gulp of water. But nothing he did seemed to help.

He tried to stay engaged in the conversation, but he was just too hot. His head started to throb, the room became blurry.

Before he hit the ground, he felt someone grab his arm.

oO0 0Oo

Tohru knocked lightly on the door.

Hatori opened it slightly, peering through the gap at her.

"M-may I come in? I brought some leek soup. Kyo helped me make it."

"Only 'cuz you made me!" he shouted from downstairs.

Three people shushed him angrily.

"I thought maybe…" she trailed off.

He stared at her for a moment, "Sure, but keep it down. He has a terrible headache and he's still kind of out of it. He may not know what he's saying, if he's coherent enough to say anything."

She nodded.

As she entered, Hatori left.

"Hatori, how is he?" Shigure asked, catching him by the elbow.

"He should be fine, after awhile. He had a nasty attack from his bronchial tubes, and his _other_ condition…"

They both let the conversation die.

oO0 0Oo

The room was dark. She quietly made her way towards his bed, setting the tray down on his desk.

She found his bed and kneeled beside it.

His breathing was heavy and frequent, his eyes were closed.

Gently, she felt his forehead, it was too warm. She stroked a finger down his cheek. His hand rose to take hers.

She was startled, but figured he didn't know what was going on.

His forehead wrinkled and his body shook violently with a fit of coughs. He squeezed her hand, she didn't pull away, she just held on.

Tohru found some Kleenexes on Yuki's nightstand and took some. She started to dab at his mouth.

When she threw them away, the light on his nightstand illuminated the Kleenex and she could see that he had coughed up blood.

Frantically she turned back to him.

"I wish I could help you," she said, "I wish you didn't have to go through this pain…" a tear fell on his hand.

He started to mumble incoherently. She watched his body shudder from cold, but his forehead was still so warm.

"No!" he shouted, making Tohru jump. For a moment she thought he was protesting to her getting another blanket. But then she noticed that he had stopped moving and was staring up at the ceiling.

His eyes looked glassed over, like he was watching something she couldn't see. She didn't know what to do!

"Please stop! I promise, I'll never do it again…Just, don't….hit, don't….."

He started to cry. Racking sobs shook his whole body. Tohru didn't know which was worse, the coughing or the crying. Both broke her heart to see.

"She didn't do anything wrong! She just wanted …."

He trailed off, then finally fell asleep.

She watched his chest rise and fall with steady breathing. He coughed every once in a while. After what seemed like an hour, but was really only ten minutes, his hand lost it's slack and let go of hers.

He rolled onto his side, facing her, his hair disheveled with some strands across his face.

She reached over and smoothed his hair back, admiring how cute he looked when he was sleeping.

As she sat with him, she thought about school. No wonder he was so sick, he had so much pressure at school. Being student body president next year, worrying about academics, worrying about his fanclub.

The more she thought about it, the more she understood him.

'Yuki doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't have to worry about making everyone happy all the time. He shouldn't have to put up with overdramatic girls who don't know a thing about him. He shouldn't have to help me with my schoolwork. I should be able to do it my self!'

She was bound and determined to do better, to _be_ better. If not for herself, for Yuki. After all, he had given her so much already.

She took his hand in hers once again.

"Yuki, I know you can't hear me, but I promise to do my best in school and not be so dumb!" She kissed his thumb and set his hand down in his bed. Quietly she got up and crept out of the room.

Right as she closed the door a small voice whispered her name.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Well?... Was it okay? I hope it was long enough. I hope to write more soon, especially since summer is approaching…


	4. Too Far

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. )))))(sob)(((((

A/N: lalalalalala! I'm back! Duh. Shut up Katie, you're here to write, not to talk…

oO0 0Oo

He remembered this place. The cool stone walls, the echoing rooms, how he could trace the cracks on the floor, leaving dirt designs behind.

He gazed at the ceiling. He could hardly see it, the room was too dark. The musty smell filled his nose, he gulped in more.

This room was everything to him. It was home – his heaven and sanctuary.

It was also his hell.

The smell started to sting his nose and he coughed. His body shook from coughing and he fell to the ground, his knees hitting hard. Tears welled up in his eyes as he silently bid the coughing, the burning, itching, nagging in his lungs to stop.

He pressed his forehead to the cold stone floor, coughing up red liquid onto it. Once the need to cough lessened, he rolled onto his side, staring sideways at the only door – the only portal to the outside world.

By now, his head was throbbing from the stench in the room. 'God! What is that!' he screamed silently.

But he knew, the smell was engraved into the walls; into the very room itself. It was the rotten stink of years of torment and captivity.

It was the smell of his blood – young and old. The blood of the rat. The worthless child, never good for anything. Always wrong, always to blame, always, always, always…

He saw a shape pass in front of the door and block the sliver of light outside.

His eyes widened. The muscle in his chest started thumping faster as sweat formed on his forehead.

As the door screeched open, Yuki slammed his eyes shut, trying to keep the world around him out. He escaped to the only sane part of his mind, the part not polluted by abuse and a deranged, perverse past.

He heard the clicking of heels walk torturingly slow towards him. He held on to that little piece of sanity, and prayed he'd pass out before the heels stopped…

oO0 0Oo

The first blow came easily to his gut. He didn't have enough energy to nurse his belly.

He thought about school and his friends.

A toe dug into his spine, causing his legs to go numb. He winced, determined to not cry out. That's what they wanted.

He saw Momiji, and Uo and Hanna. He thought about playing bad mitten with them, and the time they went to the pool together.

A hand jerked his head back, arching his neck and ripping some hairs out. Tears streamed from his eyes.

He bit his lip, causing blood to drip down his chin, but he fought to keep from crying out. He wouldn't let them win.

Eyes peered into his. "Do you like this little game we play? I know you do, you try as hard as I do at it. But you won't win, Yuki, I will break you." The eyes disappeared as his head was dropped onto the stone.

The room spun, he felt sick.

"You deserve this, you know. After what you did, you deserve this."

Another kick to his stomach, causing him to throw up. Blood and bile spilled across the floor.

"You really are a disgusting person. Why should I take pity on something as pathetic as you. You can't even sit up! Or do I have to help you do that as well?"

Two arms yanked his shirt collar up, choking off his air supply. He gagged on his vomit, desperately trying to breath.

The eyes were back, closer this time. "You're as weak as she was. You deserve to die like your damn whore!" Spit dripped down Yuki's face, spit that belonged to those eyes.

oO0 0Oo

He could hear everything, but he did nothing. He knew exactly what was going on in that room, yet he did nothing. In fact, he even smiled when he heard a satisfying smack ring around the room.

He wasn't supposed to hear anything, but he did. He snuck down here, risking the same punishment as the one inside, just to listen.

If he could have done anything, he would have. But he didn't. He didn't know what to do, or what they'd do to him if he failed to help.

Part of him really didn't want to help. The fact was, he enjoyed it! He liked knowing that that damn rat had what was coming to him. 'It's about time someone put a shiner on that perfect face of his. Now he knows what it's like! To be humiliated and hurt.'

But deep down he knew that Yuki already knew what it was like. He had known since he was four.

Still, he listened.

oO0 0Oo

Tohru was smiling at him as she pruned the strawberries. He could feel his face heating up. He turned away from her, smiling, scratching his nose.

She giggled at him, trying to wipe the smudge of dirt off his nose.

The coughing started again, followed by a sharp pain in his chest.

Blood spattered the cold floor, already soaked with vomit.

He breathed heavily, trying to stay awake.

'I could die,' he thought, and almost considered it. 'But then I'd never see her smile again…'

He decided to give up, for her. He'd let them win, if it meant seeing her again.

The next kick collided with the back of his head and he let out a wail.

He curled himself into a ball and wept.

oO0 0Oo

From outside, he could hear the sobs. The pathetic, whimpering sobs.

He smiled.

Then came the laughter. Booming - from the gut - laughter. Quickly and quietly he dashed through the corridor and up the stairs, into the main room. He slowed his walking, trying to catch his breath.

He tried to look sad as he passed Hatori, "It's over," he whispered, heading towards his room.

Hatori took that as his cue to go tend to his patient.

oO0 0Oo

"You've gone too far this time, Akito!"

"What did you say?" Akito hissed.

"Damnit! Don't play games! Look at the boy, he's hardly recognizable!" Hatori fumed, digging frantically in his medical bag.

"If I were you I'd remember my place. Or if you prefer, I can finish where I left off with you."

Hatori's face was flushed, but he kept his mouth shut. 'I'm no better that all the rest…'

After a satisfying moment of silence, Akito spoke, "Clean him up and get him out of my house. He's starting to smell." With that, he stormed out.

Hatori looked down, into Yuki's grey eyes. The life seemed to have faded from them.

Yuki blinked a few times, trying to keep the blood from leaking into them. Then he smiled.

"I let them win, Hatori." Hatori stopped what he was doing, confused.

"But they don't know that I really won. Because….because…"

"Yuki, you're in no condition to talk. I'm surprised you're not unconscious – or dead," he added, under his breath. He cradled Yuki's head, trying not to cry out in frustration – in anger – in guilt – in pity – in all the emotions he felt, wrapped together….

"No, no!...I won!" he said, sobbing into his hands, "they didn't take her away from me. I won!...They can do what they want, but I won!..." He panted in short breaths, his body shivering.

Hatori waved the smelling salts under Yuki's nose, allowing him to sleep. With that, he continued dressing Yuki's wounds, trying to ignore the blood on his hands from the ever-growing puddle under Yuki, and the fact that Yuki was still smiling.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: I know, kinda violent and ishy, but I hope it invoked some kind of strong emotional feeling inside you…Maybe?….Just a little? ))))pout((((


	5. Confessions of a Teenage Drama King

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: So, how is everyone? Hmmmm? Thatnk you for the review…s… Please keep it up!

oO0 0Oo

Yuki blinked a few times.

The sun peeked through a crack in his blinds, leaving a strip of light across his bed. He noticed that his hand was bandaged.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. Panicking, his eyes darted around the room. He was trapped.

He tried to calm down and remember how he got here.

The pain in his chest refreshed his memory. He wondered how long he'd been out – and how long he'd be in.

He slowed his breathing when he saw Hatori enter the room.

"I'm glad you're awake, how do you feel?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Yuki tried to turn his head, but he got too dizzy.

"Wha-" he stammered, not realizing how bad the pain in his chest really was.

"I brought you back here. After… You'll be fine to go home in a few days. But right now I suggest you just sleep. I took the liberty of having Momiji bring your schoolwork here, if you feel up to doing it later."

"What about…home…" Yuki asked, worried his absence might be suspicious.

"As far as everyone knows, you had to come home. Akito needed to see you. Everyone either knows not to ask, or drops it."

He turned his head away. 'Akito…'

He could feel the hatred boil up inside of him.

"Are you hungry?" Hatori asked, setting a tray, with soup on it, down on a small corner table.

He didn't move, his appetite had disappeared at the mention of Akito's name. The memories all flooded back to him, every painful detail.

He heard the door shut softly. Looking over, he realized he was alone in the room. He could see himself. There was a mirror on the back of the door and he was staring right into his own eyes.

His head had a small cut on it, hidden by his tangled hair, and held together by butterfly bandages. He could see a few spots on his head robbed of a few hairs, but nothing too noticeable.

Those were the only visible scars to any onlooker.

Akito was skilled that way. He knew what he was doing.

He'd never abuse someone where other's might see it. He didn't want to draw attention to his victims, but he wanted to scare them enough. He got personal satisfaction out of causing pain, but being the only one aware of it. He liked watching his victims suffer, trying to tell others what happened but not having any visible evidence to back themselves up.

He was one sick sociopath, twisted by madness. Yuki felt bad for him.

After everything he had done, he felt bad for Akito.

He'd never know what it's like to e happy. He was going to die early, so he made up his mind to make everyone else's life hell because his was. Instead of trying to live life to it's fullest and trying to love, he hurt whatever he could. Like a teenage bully on steroids.

Yuki was used to this type of pain, practically numb to it. He knew he deserved this, ever since he was a kid, that's what he's been told.

He also knows there's no sense fighting it. Akito will always win, so what's the point? Yuki'd given up a long time ago trying to reason with him, to convince him to be happy, but it was a lost cause.

All he knew was that someday he'd be free. Until then, he made up his mind to stay as far out of Akito's range as he could.

"Obviously I'm failing," he said to himself, scratching his hand.

He moved! 'Maybe I'll recover better than I thought,' he thought, his spirits rising.

oO0 0Oo

"Here you go! Personalized lunches for both of you!" Tohru said, beaming at the two of them.

"Uh…Thanks…I guess…" Kyo said, scratching the back of his head and hesitantly taking the box.

"Why, Tohru! How very thoughtful of you! I'm so glad you're back!" Shigure said, in a sugar coated voice.

She smiled and briskly turned around, heading for the kitchen.

"Uhh…Tohru wait," Kyo said, getting up to walk with her.

When they had reached the inside of the kitchen, he pulled her aside, out of earshot of the door.

"Yes, Kyo," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Well…I…ummm…" he stammered. Tohru walked outside and sat down on the steps, inviting him to join her.

He leaned up against the wall, posing his hands behind his head.

He waited, not saying anything.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting. Finally she broke the silence. "Look, Kyo, I know you're not good at talking about … anything… but I have a lot of work to do, (you guys live like animals!) so…"

"I know, I'm sorry…I just…" he said, starting to blush. She smiled, she knew what this was about.

"It's about a girl, right?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He looked away, not saying anything. Classic.

"Well…what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, geez!" He shouted, embarrassed.

She gave him one of those 'I know what's going on, so you might as well tell me, or I won't help you' looks.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the step next to her.

"Okay… I'm not saying it is a girl, and I'm not saying I'm the sap that needs help either. I just think it might be good to know. In case…you know…some girl ever liked me, then I'd know the completely opposite thing to say to get her to leave me alone."

"Well, you do a pretty good job of keeping girls away from you already, so I'm not sure you need my help." She started to get up, but his hand grabbed her wrist.

Without looking up (due to furious blushing) he quietly asked her to 'please sit down, he didn't like any stupid girls.'

"If you want to know how to get this 'imaginary' girl, all you have to do is be nice. Girls like a guy with chivalry."

He had a blank stare.

She sighed, "Chivalry means they have manners, act like gentlemen, and don't scare the girl away. Don't be so defensive all the time. Show her you care, and the rest should go from there. If she doesn't like you for who you are, she's not worth it."

"But what if how I am is mean and unpolite?"

She looked him right in the eye, "You're not."

He blushed, looking out into the front yard.

"Tohru, thank you." He said, staring off.

She smiled and got up.

'There's something different about her…'

oO0 0Oo

Tohru walked down the path she had walked all too much. With her basket in hand, she set to work. 'While Yuki's gone, I should keep his garden looking nice.' She set to work.

After about an hour it occurred to her that she didn't even know where he was. All she knew was that after he got sick he disappeared. He was there one night, then gone the next. Tohru had just assumed he'd gone with Hatori ot his home clinic, but had never asked.

'What if he's in worse condition than I thought.' She dropped the weeds she was holding.

'What if he's in the hospital in serious condition right now, but no one told me so I wouldn't worry…' She got up and started running.

oO0 0Oo

"Tohru! What's wrong?" Shigure asked, as a sweaty and exhausted Tohru came flying at him.

"Where's …….. Yuki….." she asked, between labored breaths.

"Oh, Yuki? He's with Hatori," Shigure said, smiling.

'Why is he smiling? Yuki's really sick, he shouldn't be smiling!' She thought, frustrated.

"Well, is he okay? Why did he leave so suddenly? Did something happen that you're not telling me about?" Her eyes fiercely searched his.

"Tohru, calm down, it's really not that serious. He's with Hatori. He needed a break from everything, so he went to Hatori's to get medicine, and the hot springs to get relaxation. We didn't tell you because he asked us not to. He knew you'd worry too much about him, and he didn't want you getting worked up over nothing." Shigure said, patting her on the head.

She relaxed a bit. 'That seemed to make sense…'

"If you really want to se that he's fine, I'm sure we could ask Hatori if it's okay to visit him."

She nodded, trying to make sense of this itching feeling she had in the back of her mind. Something didn't feel right.

'Why wouldn't he tell me, especially if he didn't want me to worry. He should have known that him suddenly disappearing would worry me more…'

She tried to ignore it and drink the water Shigure was handing her.

oO0 0Oo

"Shigure called. Tohru wants to visit you," Hatori said, throwing a shirt at Yuki's bed.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked pulling it on.

"Because I knew if I said no she would have come sooner. Shigure said she thought you were in the hospital, you disappeared over night."

Yuki started buttoning his shirt. 'She was that worried?'

"They'll be here in a couple of hours. I suggest you save your energy, you'll need it if you're going to convince her you're fine. She just thinks you came here for medicine and to relax in the hot springs."

Yuki rolled his eyes. 'Good cover, Shigure.'

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and lifted himself up. He ambled his way over to the window and looked out, watching the sun move across the sky.

Yuki ran his hand through his hair, wincing as he ran over bruises. His fingers grazed the bandage on his forehead. He peeled it off, glad it wasn't bleeding anymore.

He stuck the bandage to the one on his hand and took that one off too. He threw the whole mess of bandages away, scratching his free skin.

Yuki walked over to the mirror on the back of the door and looked himself over. He seemed to be healing surprisingly well. Then again, he could only see his face and arms.

That was enough, she'd never be able to tell.

"I won…" he kept repeating to himself.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: I know, filler chapter…but meh! You have to give me credit. 3 chapters in 5 days, that's pretty good. ESPECIALLY for me. 


	6. Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters….WAAAA!

A/N: So, I just finished reading the 8th book, and it was fabulous! Of course I look for any sign of Yuki/Tohru romance, (like when his brother offered to knit Tohru a shirt saying "I live for Yuki" – so true – or when he offered her his hand when she was scared – even though Kyo did too… - and how darn polite he is to her and how Haru told Yuki e could just call her "Tohru"…) I have no life…But you know you do the same thing…

oO0 0Oo

The room was dark, and quiet. She knocked softly three times before nudging it open. Yuki sat by the window, transfixed by something outside.

"Hello Yuki," she said in a tone barely audible.

He slowly turned, smiling at the sight of her.

'I won… this is what I lived for' He could feel his heartbeat rise.

"Yuki! How are you!" Shigure bounded into the room with a giant lollipop.

His heartbeat settled back to it's normal pace.

He stood and walked to meet them, trying not wince at the jabbing pain in his stomach and legs.

"Hello Ms. Honda, how are you?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh! I'm fine, how are you?" she asked, too concerned.

He couldn't let her get too worried about him. He admired how much she cared, but if she got overly worried, sooner or later she'd find out what really happened when he went to the main house – and he didn't want her to.

"I'm fine. How's school?"

"Good, Uo and Hana say hi. Uo says you have to get less overwhelmed and come back to school, or your fanclub might commit suicide over your absence."

He smile, "In that case, I should stay here for awhile longer."

She playfully hit his arm, causing him to wince. "Please come home soon! Kyo misses you."

He rolled his eyes. 'Misses picking fights with me maybe…'

"Would you like to sit down, or eat something?" he asked, remembering his manners.

"Sure!" she said, sitting on a chair by his bed.

oO0 0Oo

"Sir, she's here."

"Who let her in?"

"Well, she seemed pretty harmless."

"If you want to get technical,_ he_ did."

"So it was you two then?"

He sighed, "Yes sir."

Akito glared at them a moment. "Let me make myself clear. She is not to be let inside the main gates unless I say so. She's dangerous. She may seem innocent, but she's not. She's already corrupted the three of them, and now she's trying to control the rest of us. Don't you understand!"

"But sir – "

"SILENCE! Don't underestimate my authority. I want her out of here now, or I will see you both in my underground office. Now go."

oO0 0Oo

"Are the strawberries ready to be picked yet?"

"Almost, I checked on them yesterday. They're coming really nice!"

"Good, I can't wait to pick them," he said smiling, glancing outside. He saw two rather large men walking quickly by. They looked pissed. They stopped when they met another rather large man. They talked for a moment, then pointed towards his window. The first two men started walking, quicker this time, towards the building Yuki was in.

"Um, Shigure, I hate to be rude, but I think you guys should go home. Now. Hatori has to give me my medicine soon and it always knocks me right out. So, I won't be very good company." He said between nervous glances out his window.

"Don't be silly! We –" Shigure started to say.

"No, that's okay, we'll go." Tohru interrupted. She smiled, "Get well soon okay? I can't pick those strawberries without you."

"Don't worry, I will," he said smiling back at her. "Oh! Hatori said to take the back door. They're redoing the front door and you won't be able to go through."

"Ok…" Shigure said, confused. They left his room. Out his window he could see them leave through the back and out of the main gates. He relaxed.

Just then, the two men from outside stormed into his room.

Not seeing Tohru or Shigure they stopped, not sure what to do next.

"Where is she?" one of them decided to say.

"Who?" Yuki asked, trying to look innocent and calm his heartbeat.

"Don't play dumb, the girl?" the man said, stepping close to the bed, towering over Yuki.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, I just woke up."

"What's going on here?" Hatori said, storming in.

"We're looking for the girl and this smartass is playing dumb with us!" The man said, turning on Hatori.

"Get out, both of you. Yuki is in no condition for this kind of interruption. In his condition, any thing that overly upsets him could get his heart beating at an alarming rate until it beats so fast it stops."

"But, the girl-"

"Get out!" Hatori yelled, scaring even Yuki.

The men lumbered out, with backward glares at Yuki and Hatori.

"Thanks Hatori," Yuki mumbled.

"Don't worry, I was lying. You're fine. In fact, I think you'll be ready to go home tomorrow." Hatori said, handing Yuki a glass of water and some pills. "Now go to sleep."

He started to leave, turning off the lights.

"Hatori, aren't you scared of what Akito will say when he finds out they didn't get her?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you were sleeping until they barged in, and I was in my office. Yes, maybe I elaborated a bit on your condition, but he doesn't know that." He winked, closing the door.

Yuki settled into his bed, already drowsy from the medication.

He thought about home, and picking strawberries with Tohru.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: I know, kinda short, but I started this chapter and had to end it with no clue how. SO…yeah…


	7. Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. The characters I mean. The Fruits Basket characters… I don't own them…The—

A/N: HEY! How are we? I hope you're good. I'm just writing to say that I give up. There's no point to me writing this anymore because all hope is lost. All of you Yuki/Tohru fans, just stop right now. You're in for a heartache like no other if you continue your little fantasies. I have received dreadful news that Yuki meets someone in the next book. So, after much thought, I have decided to end this fic. Why bother? If he's just going to go off and _meet_ someone, what's the point. No more hidden meanings, no more wishful thinking. Game over man!

So I lied. Whew! What a load of hot air. I'll stop now so you can read this chapter of the fic I'm not ending.

oO0 0Oo

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo said, through a mouthful of rice. He was wearing sweat pants and a white wifebeater, his hair disheveled.

She smiled, yawning at him as she reached into the refrigerator for some water.

"How have things been going with that one girl?" She asked, seating herself at the counter across from him.

"Good," he said, looking away.

"Good," she said, drinking her water.

"I heard you went and saw Yuki yesterday. How is he? Not that I care, I just, you know, trying to make conversation…" he said, ending with and awkward pause.

She coughed a laugh. "Uh, he's fine, he looked a lot better yesterday. He said he'd probably be home tomorrow," she said, checking her watch, "I guess today."

It was 3:32 a.m.

She yawned, feeling more tired than she had a minute ago. Kyo watched her, yawning himself.

"Good thing it's summer and there's no school tomorrow, or else I'd be in trouble," Tohru said, laughing.

oO0 0Oo

Yuki stumbled in, trying not to make too much noise. Slowly he climbed the stairs, gripping the handrail for support.

This was bad.

A drop of blood dripped from his mouth onto the floor.

He looked at it, hazily, trying to focus. His vision was blurry and made everything double.

He thudded to the ground, laying his forehead against the floor. Finally he focused on the blood, whipping it up with his finger.

He panted, his head pounding. He could see his room. If he could just get to his door…

Arms. And hands. They were around him. He felt heavy, then suddenly, amazingly light.

oO0 0Oo

"Yuki? Yuki, wake up." Tohru's stern voice woke him up. He was in his room, he had made it. He sat up, the sheets around him falling from his shoulders.

Tohru blushed furiously, then looked away. He watched her, confused. Then he felt cold air.

Looking down he realized his chest was bare. So was the rest of him. His clothes were in a neat stack at the end of his bed. 'Thank god I didn't get up…' he thought, relieved he still had some dignity left.

"Ms. Honda, what- ?" he started to ask.

"You transformed last night. On the stairs. You fell and I was trying to get you up and you transformed. I'm sorry. I put you in here right away, but I didn't know what else to do. You scared me…. Yuki," she turned to face him, still blushing, but on the verge of tears. "What happened to you?"

He sat confused for a second, then looked down.

Yellowish green spots littered his rib cage and arms. You could see the outlines of scars healed over on his back. With a shaking hand he reached up to his face. There was a burn mark on his cheek and his lip was swollen. A bruise from somewhere on his head throbbed. Patches of hair were missing.

He took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She reached out, gripping his hand, as she put her face in her other hand and cried.

He held her hand, scared, both for her, and himself.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, you have nothing to worry about. I never meant for you to see me like this," he said, composing himself.

She looked up, not sure what he was talking about.

He reached out, wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek. She tilted her head into his hand.

"Yuki, what happened?" she asked again, this time with a steadier voice.

He took a deep breath. 'Just tell her.' "It's all part of my condition, with my bronchial tubes. When I get really bad attacks, I cough so hard I cough up blood, sometimes I get bruises on my rib cage. They've done a lot of surgeries on me, but nothing has worked so far…" he just wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her against his bare chest and tell her everything. How he had loved her since the very first day he had met her in the forest. How all he had ever wanted was to hold her, to have her hold him.

But he couldn't. She could never know everything about him, it would make her sick. She'd leave him. He couldn't handle that.

So he lied, praying to god she'd believe him.

She looked into his eyes, sniffing.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Duh Duh DUH! J/K. The next one should be out soon, so you won't be in suspense for too long.


	8. Promises and Secrets

Disclaimer: You know the drill

A/N: Sorry for the angst, should I heat things up? No? okay, maybe a little later then…

oO0 0Oo

I watched him. It was the second time I've seen him collapse in a week.

His breathing was steady and he looked like he was having a dream. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but it was a dream.

He was so beautiful. Everyone at school knew it, why hadn't I realized it until recently. I guess I always…felt different when he looked at me or said my name, but I never assumed this…

He rolled over, sighing a bit, strands of hair falling onto his face. The sheet slowly slid down his shoulder, exposing his bare flesh.

I bit my lip, looking away. Why am I so embarrassed? It's just skin. Kyo shows his shoulders all the time in his wifebeaters.

Just the innocence of it all. He looked so … natural…almost helpless…

I swept the hair from his eyes, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder. My arm accidentally brushed against his shoulder, raising the hair on my arm. His skin was so warm.

I couldn't take it any longer.

"Yuki, wake up," I said, nudging him slightly.

He mumbled, sitting up. Bad plan, Tohru, bad plan.

The sheet slid down his torso, exposing his chest. He had markings all over him, they almost looked like bruises, and scars too. I looked away, my face flushing red. I prayed to god he hadn't seen me staring.

"Ms. Honda wha-?" he started to say, but I cut him off. I knew that if he started talking, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to ask what I needed to ask.

He looked at me confused. I couldn't say it. Looking into his eyes I just couldn't say it.

Realization dawned on his face as he slowly pulled the covers over himself. He looked into his lap, embarrassed.

I can't remember what I said, all I remember is crying. Taking his hand and sobbing. I was so scared. He looked so horrible and I knew he had been lying to me. All those times he said he was fine was a lie. He was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was going to lose the only other person I had ever loved.

When I had calmed down a bit I listened to him reassuring me. Saying it was all because of his bronchial tubes. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. It had to be a lie. There was no way…

He squeezed my hand, trying to tell me he was fine, this happened all the time. Looking at him smiling like that I realized the smile was just a distraction. If you looked past his alluring smile, you saw the pain in his eyes, in his soul.

"I want to help you," I whispered, watching his eyes, not letting him look away.

He watched me for a moment, like he was trying to decide if he should tell me something or not.

"Ms. Honda, can you do something for me?" he asked, his smile gone.

I swallowed, only able to nod.

"Will you promise me that if anything happens, you'll run away. Don't look back. Just keep going and never think twice about what you're doing," the look in his eyes scared me.

"Yuki, what are you-"

"Tohru please, promise me." The grip he held on my hand was starting to hurt.

"I – I promise," I stammered.

As I left the room I could hear him whispering to himself.

What he said kept echoeing in my mind. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew he was serious. It was the first time I'd ever heard him call me by my first name.

oO0 0Oo

Kyo lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Jealousy raged inside him. He had had her alone, all to himself, then that dumb rat came and once again took all the attention.

One day it would be different. She'd see. Soon she'd get tired of always taking care of him. Then he'd be ready for her. He knew that in time she'd come to see how much better he was for her. He never asked her to do anything for him. He was always protecting her. What had Yuki ever done for her?

The thought of him brought new rage.

It just wasn't fair.

He slammed oven the door and stormed outside. He needed to clear his head. He started for the woods, but decided to go into the city. It was pretty much morning anyway. He had stayed awake ever since Yuki came home, listening to the two of them.

When he reached town he was pretty much calmed down. He checked his watch, it was 9:44 a.m. he walked casually down the street, strolling in and out of shops, trying to distract himself.

As he rounded the corner he saw Uo. She was sitting at a small table by herself, drinking coffee. He tried to leave, but it was too late, she had already seen him.

"Kyo!" she called out, waving at him slightly.

He grimaced, turning slowly.

She got up, heading towards him, her gold hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey, haven't seen you for awhile. It seems like ever since school got out you've been a complete shut-in," she said, smiling at her joke.

"Yeah, well, whattdya expect? I don't like you, so why should I hang out with you?"

"But you'll hang out with us if Tohru is there, right?" she lowered her sunglasses, peering over the rim at him.

He scowled, looking away.

She laughed, nudging his arm. "Come on, let's go shopping?"

He took a step back, "Why? What makes you think I want to go shopping? And with you of all people? I told you, I don't like you, so leave me alone!"

People started turning to look at them.

"Keep your voice down idiot! I meant go shopping for something for Tohru."

oO0 0Oo

"So you really trained in the mountains for four months? Why?" she asked, licking her ice cream cone.

"So I could whip the snot out of Yuki," he said, laughing at the thought.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"I don't know, I just always have. It's kind of . . . complicated . . ." he said, trailing off.

He checked his watch again. It was 7:10.

He stood up quickly, startling Uo.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I just didn't realize how late it is. . . " He brushed off his back. They had spent the day together. It had started out as a shopping trip for something for Tohru, but by the end of the day they were just hanging out and having fun. The worst part was, he didn't want to go home.

She walked with him through the woods. She wanted to see Tohru.

"So what's the deal with your hair?" he asked bluntly.

She gave him a surprised and offended look. "Uh . . . Well . . . My mom is American, I think, and my dad is Japanese."

"You think? How can you not know?" he asked, realizing he didn't know his parents at all.

"She ditched us when I was younger, I never really knew her."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked if-"

"No it's all right. I don't even consider her my mom anyway. Tohru's mom is the only mom I've ever had and she was all I needed." She paused, stopping, "What about you? What are your parents like, and why do you have orange hair?" she said, holding up a piece of his hair for inspection.

He swatted her hand away. "I never knew my parents."

"So, were you adopted or something?"

He nodded, "or something."

She gave him a playful shove. He dodged out of the way, catching his foot on his pant leg. She reached out, trying to stop his fall. He caught her hand, pulling her down with him.

There was a loud thud and groan. Then poof!

Uo sat on the ground amidst a pile of clothes.

"K- Kyo?" she called out. She saw an orange cat laying on the ground not too far away.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: please review…


	9. Bitter Sweet Story

Disclaimer: Well, I'm pretty certain that I don't own these characters. So there's really only one option. Become the writer's heir. It's the only way . . .

A/N: I just received some very VERY good news. I can't wait for the next few books, (EEE!) you have no idea. Where do you get all your info, I must know!

oO0 0Oo

Ou watched the cat for a moment. It flicked its tail before jumping into the bushes, startling her.

"K-Kyo? This isn't funny." She stopped, listening, "Kyo, damn it, come out!" she shrieked.

"Calm down, will ya?" he yelled from behind her. She turned quickly, searching for him.

"Kyo? Where are you?" she asked, getting irritated.

He sighed. She heard rustling in the bushes, and then another loud pop.

Moments later Kyo rounded the bushes (with his pants on sickos) tugging his shirt on over his head.

She looked away, embarrassed. "What are you doing?" She asked, alarmed.

He crouched down in front of her, wiping stray strands of hair from his eyes.

She looked at him, he was staring intently into her eyes. It made her nervous.

She blushed, he was so close to her she could see faded freckles on his nose.

"I have to tell you something," he said, swallowing.

oO0 0Oo

"G'morning," Yuki said, smiling at Tohru over his glass of tea.

She smiled, "You mean g'night? It's 7:11 at night."

"I was wondering why it was so dark out," he paused, taking another sip, "Would you like some?" he asked, ushering to his cup.

"Sure, I can get it," She said starting for the cupboard.

He watched her make her make her tea, noticing how she hummed slightly to herself. When hers was done he stood.

"Would you like to sit outside with me Ms. Honda? I'm due for some fresh air after being on bed rest for the last couple of days."

She smiled, nodding and sipping her tea.

They made their way outside, sitting on a small bench in the garden. For the most part it was a clear night, with only a few drifter clouds scattered in the sky.

"This is what I needed all along," Yuki whispered, taking in a deep breath.

Tohru looked up at him, his cheeks were pink from the cool night air. "You seem like you're doing much better now," she said. She wanted to ask him about the promise ha had made her keep in his room, but the mood wasn't right. So she just kept sipping her tea to keep her mouth from talking too much.

"I feel better than I have in a long time," he said, turning to look at her. He misjudged the distance between them, his face inches from hers.

Tohru's eyes looked down quickly, her cheeks blushing. Silvery strands of Yuki's hair tickled her face. He backed up quickly, mentally kicking himself for getting so close.

They watched the sky for awhile, neither talking, just enjoying each other's company.

When it got later, the starts brightened, but the air grew colder. Yuki could feel Tohru shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, watching her, concerned.

"No! I'm fine!" she said, smiling. She always smiled.

He took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. "I don't want you to get what I had," he said.

"Thank you," she said, slipping it over her head. It was warm and she could smell strawberries, cinnamon, and a faded unknown cologne on it. She breathed in the scent, engraving it in her memory.

"Yuki," she said softly, "You really are a prince . . ."

He blushed furiously, trying not to smile too much. (lest he look like an idiot) Turning to look at her his eyes glinted in the starlight.

Tohru's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen him look more handsome.

oO0 0Oo

She stared, open mouth, at him for a moment. Once shock had worn off she hit his arm, getting off the ground.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm and standing as well.

"You almost had me going. Ha! I can't believe I almost got suckered into a story like that." Uo laughed.

"I'm telling the truth!" A frustrated Kyo yelled at her.

"Riiiight," she said, starting to walk away.

"No! Really!" he grabbed her arm, spinning her around, "watch," he said, walking towards her.

She started backing away, "What are you doing? Get away from me!"

"Don't be an idiot! It's not like that!" he said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Just stay back all right," she said, walking faster.

"Uo, listen, just let me hug you. I'll prove me story it true!"

She gave him a long hard look. Finally she relaxed.

"Okay, but you need to find a more normal way of getting girls 'cuz this pick-up ain't workin' for ya."

He flew his arms around her before another pop! was heard. She looked around, seeing the same orange cat.

"I told you," the cat said.

"I-I don't belie-" Uo said before fainting.

oO0 0Oo

"Yuki, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time . . ." Tohru said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Ms. Honda?" he said, his gaze unfaltering from the sky.

"Where are your parents? I mean, I know where your brother is, but I don't know anything about your parents."

He was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you don't want to. If I offended you in any –"

"You remember what Momiji said about how parents react?" he said in a soft voice.

She nodded.

"Well, mine didn't react either way. They were more embarrassed than anything. They didn't desert me, and they weren't overprotective. They just . . . Always seemed disappointed. Like I was never good enough." He watched the sky, remembering. She sat in silence, horrified.

"I remember one time, I was outside playing. I had just gotten a new kite. I think I was four or five. Mom told me to come in, but I didn't want to stop playing with my kite, so I pretended like I hadn't heard her. She got really mad. She dragged me inside. Me kite got caught on a tree and the string broke. I started crying, but she thought I was throwing a tantrum. So she held me by the arm, screaming at me to be quiet. But she didn't listen to me, she didn't even know why I was crying. All she wanted was for me to shut up. She kept saying 'Be quiet Yuki! Don't make me hit you! She finally threatened to go get dad, that's when I stopped crying. Dad was worse. I just went to my room and went to bed. The next day it was as if nothing had happened . . ." He snorted, shaking his head.

A tear fell down Tohru's cheek. He looked down at her, surprised. For a moment he had forgotten she was there. He had forgotten that memory. Even now it bugged him; she never even knew why she was yelling at him. Every time was the same, every bruise the same color. But apparently he "never learned."

He used his forefinger to wipe her cheek.

"Yuki . . ." she said softly.

"I'm so sorry," she said, getting up and starting to leave.

Without thinking he got up. Putting his arms around her back he gave her a comforting hug before he poofed.

She reached down, picking up his clothes is one hand and him in the other.

"Tohru, please don't be sad for me. I really don't care any more. I never loved them anyway." He looked at her with his big, watery eyes.

She brought him eye level, "you never had parents. I had a great mom, and you never even had that. I always feel bad because I lost her, but I can't imagine what it must be like to not even have one at all," she said, sobbing into her sleeve. The sweet scent on his sweatshirt filled her nose.

Yuki put his head against her cheek, his whiskers tickling her. His wet nose nudged her cheek. She smiled at him.

"I'm afraid there's not much comforting I can do in this form," he said, sheepishly.

"It works," Tohru said, sniffling.

"Ler's go in before you change back."

He nodded. He rode on her shoulder, her hair smelled like lilacs. That was his favorite flower.

She knew that.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Awwww, ain't that special? No? Ok . . .


	10. A Talk With Haru

Disclaimer: You know the drill . . . and if not, you should learn the drill . . . you should get one of those "The Drill: For Idiots" books they sell at your local Borders, Walden books, B. Dalton, or other book store. Only $19.99 (plus tax)

A/N: La la la, I hate work. It's making me a dull boy – er – girl . . .

oO0 0Oo

"Wake up, you stupid woman!" Kyo screamed at Uo, fanning her face. "Uo, I really need you to wake up before I turn back or you crush me!"

When she had fainted he had jumped underneath her head to prevent a head injury, but now he was stuck and trying frantically to wake her up.

After a few minutes of pointless yelling and struggling, he realized he was still a cat. 'Maybe me under her head counts as a hug. . .' he thought.

Twenty-eight minutes later he was sure it was.

Uo groaned, sitting up. Not prepared, Kyo yelped and dashed away before poof!

"Wha-" Uo said, holding her head, confused.

"Uo, could you toss me my clothes?" Kyo said from the darkness of the forest.

She felt around for them, then threw them in the direction his voice had come from.

"So, you weren't lying. . ." she said, amazed.

He came out, fully dressed once again, nodding.

She watched him for a moment before standing up. "So, I'm guessing Tohru knows about this."

He nodded, "She's the only one outside the Sohma family that knows. Well, except for you. . ." he scratched his head. Realization dawned on him.

"You can't tell anyone you know. Besides Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure, and Haru, anyone else would freak out. " he took her hands, looking her in the eyes. "Promise me. You don't know what would happen if Akito knew you knew . . ." his voice became hushed, eyes darting around.

"Don't worry Kyo, your secrets safe with me," she gave him a reassuring smile.

He seemed to relax a bit.

"So," Uo said, letting go og his hands and starting to walk down the path, "When are you going to tell Tohru you love her?"

"WHAT?" Kyo fumed. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed, "You're so obvious."

He chased her down the path.

oO0 0Oo

Tohru woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of clanking dishes. She sat up in bed, 'I'm late for breakfast! I overslept and now they're forced to make themselves breakfast! I'm a horrible maid!' She jumped out of bed and darted downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, the table was set, fresh flowers were in a vase on the counter, and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were all at the stove cooking. Well, Yuki and Kyo were cooking, Shigure was smelling the food obnoxiously.

"Good morning Tohru!" came a high pitched voice, followed by a body pouncing on her back. She heard a pop! Turning to look she saw a small rabbit on the floor, looking up at her.

"Good morning Momiji," she said, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Ms. Honda," Yuki said, turning from the stove. He had flour smeared across his face and clothes.

"Yo," Kyo said, with a mouthful of sticky rice.

"Tohru!" Shigure said, finally noticing she was there. He strode over to her.

"The princess finally awakes!" Shigure shrieked, making her blush.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused, "I should be making breakfast. I'm sorry for sleeping in and forcing you to make your own meal!" She said, bowing ferociously.

"Don't be silly, Tohru," Momiji said, springing back to his normal form. "Today is spoil Tohru day!"

She sat down on a chair, looking at them all, "Wha?"

Yuki smiled. "Momiji thought that since you take care of us all the time, you deserve to be spoiled every once in a while. So he declared today 'Spoil Tohru Day.' So, for the rest of the day, don't do a thing. We will. Any thing you need, just ask."

She gave them a skeptical look, "I couldn't possibly-"

"Would ya just let us spoil you for once?" Kyo said, stirring something on the stove.

She started to protest, but all four of them stopped and stared at her, so she just gave up.

oO0 0Oo

Around noon Haru stopped over, with a bouquet of flowers. Handing them to Tohru, he pulled her aside.

"Haru, they're beautiful!" she said, beaming at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him," he said, glancing to Yuki, "I don't know how –"

"Don't worry Haru," she said, cutting him off, "I won't let anything happen to him."

She walked away, cradling her bouquet. He smiled, glancing at Yuki, who quickly looked away.

Throughout the day Tohru was surprised with breakfast from the boys, flowers from Haru, a stuffed bunny from Momiji, a "dress" from Ayame, and a pillow from Kisa. She defiantly felt spoiled by the end of the day. Part of her wished she could stop getting so much attention.

At the end of the day, she went outside and sat on the porch to watch the sunset.

"Shigure, where's Kyo?" Momiji asked. He had been missing since dinner, nearly two hours.

Shigure shrugged. "When you see him tell him to throw his dirty laundry in the laundry room, it's starting to stink up his room. I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." He stopped walking, "I sound like my father. Stay up as late as you want, eat whatever, and have fun! Don't worry about any of the consequences, just have fun in the present." He said, trotting upstairs.

The rest of the guest dwindled out slowly, leaving only Tohru, Haru, and Yuki.

The two boys watched Tohru from inside the house. "I think she had fun, don't you?" Haru asked.

"I hope so. Knowing her, all the attention was too much. She probably wished she was someone else, so that she could help spoil them instead of herself."

Haru studied him for a moment. "Yuki, why are you so scared of everything?"

Yuki looked over at him, confused. After a moment, he sighed, "I don't know . . ."

"You don't have to be, ya know."

"Yes I do, I can't even stand up to Akito. He's dying, and can still beat me to within an inch of my life. God I'm pathetic . . ." he mumbled off, looking away from Haru's judging glare.

"Yuki, for most of my life I hated you. After all, you were the rat. You used me, riding on my back to the great feast. When I was about eight, I started watching you. I studied you, tried to know everything about you. I though, 'the better I know my enemy, the easier it will be to defeat him.' But while I watched you, I noticed that I wasn't the only one watching you. I started to feel bad, like, 'why do I hate him? Because of some stupid ancient reason that has nothing to do with who we are as people?' After that, I started to admire you. No matter what happened to you – that incident with the other kids, Akito, your parents . . . you always put other people first. When someone ran around a corner and ran into you, even though you hit the ground, you got up to see if they were okay. You're one of the least selfish people I know of, but you don't give yourself enough credit. You're so paranoid; it keeps you from lightening up and having fun. To be honest, I'm a little jealous of Tohru. She can make you happy like no one else can. Around her, you _have_ fun. I just wish that I could make you smile like she does. I just want you to be okay." He finished, taking a deep breath and staring out the window.

There was a long, silent pause until Yuki spoke. "Thank you Haru. But you're wrong."

Haru looked at him, starting to protest.

"I have fun with you too." He smiled at Haru.

Haru smiled back, turning to look out the window again. Tohru still sat there, even though the sun had gone down.

"I wonder what she's thinking about," Haru said, thinking aloud.

Yuki shrugged, "I don't know, but she should get a jacket, it's starting to rain."

"You really care about her don't you?"

Yuki stopped, turning slowly to face him. After a moment of thought, he replied simply, "I love her." With that, he grabbed his sweatshirt laying by the door and headed outside.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Well, I think we all saw that coming. I can't wait for the next couple of books!


	11. Let Go

Disclaimer: You know the drill . . . and if not, you should learn the drill . . . you should get one of those "The Drill: For Idiots" books they sell at your local Borders, Walden books, B. Dalton, or other book store. Only $19.99 (plus tax)

A/N: La la la, I hate work. It's making me a dull boy – er – girl . . .

oO0 0Oo

"Thank you," Tohru said, taking the sweatshirt from Yuki.

He smiled, "Can I join you?"

She nodded, scooting over on the step to make room for him. He sat, looking up at the sky.

"We seem to be making a habit of this," she said.

He laughed, "I'm glad, it's very relaxing."

She nodded, "You need it, you've been so stressed out lately. Student body president, the end of the year finals, your health . . ." she slipped his sweatshirt over her head, the familiar scent filling her nose.

He sighed, feeling bad that she worried so much about him. But at the same time, he blushed.

For the second time that week, they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. After a while, Haru emerged from the house.

He walked down the steps, stopping in front of the two. "I'm leaving, thanks for having me over. I hope you had a nice day Tohru."

She nodded exuberantly, "Oh yes, very much, thank you!"

He smiled, turning to Yuki, "I'll see you soon, stay healthy okay?" Haru looked at him for a moment before turning to look.

They watched him disappear down the driveway.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Yuki said, getting up. "Don't stay out too late," he said in a mock parental tone.

She smiled. As he got up, she lightly grabbed his arm.

He stopped, surprised.

"Yuki, thank you," she said, looking him in the eye. "No one has ever . . . I am so lucky, I don't deserve friends like you." She started to cry.

He knelt down beside her, tipping her chin up. "You're right. You're too good of a person to be with a family as screwed up as ours. But I thank god every day that I know you."

She looked at him, bleary-eyed. She could see he was smiling, a different kind of smile.

Slowly he got up, his forefinger grazing her chin. He walked inside and up to his room, closing the door behind him. He flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling and rubbing his forehead with his right hand. A few minutes later he could hear Tohru close the door to her room.

He hadn't realized how much she had meant to him. He knew he loved her, he had since the first night he knew her. But he never imagined just how much. He started to cry out of frustration and realization. He never thought being in love would be so hard.

oO0 0Oo

Yuki found Tohru in the kitchen the next morning. She was sitting in a chair, looking outside.

"Good morning Ms. Honda," he said, helping himself to some toast.

"Hi Yuki," she said, not looking away from the window.

"What are you watching?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Kyo didn't come home last night. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just spent the night at the main house or something."

"Yeah, that's probably it," she said, trying to make herself feel better.

Yuki wondered why she was so worried, and why he cared so much if she was worried or not.

She started making herself busy in the kitchen, he went outside to the porch.

Sure enough, after five minutes, Kyo came walking up the path. He was dirty and covered in grass and leaves. But he was smiling.

"Good morning Yuki," he said, as he strolled past him into the house.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked sternly.

Kyo turned to face him, "why do you care?"

"I don't, but Tohru sure does, she's been worried about you all night, but I can't understand why. You owe her an explanation, or an apology at the very least."

Kyo looked at him for a moment, playing out his options in his head, before sighing and entering the house.

Yuki could hear Tohru squeak with happiness when she saw Kyo. Yuki got up and headed into the woods.

oO0 0Oo

"Kyo! I'm so glad you're home!" Tohru said, bouncing around the kitchen. "Where were you?"

He ran a hand through his filthy hair, picking out twigs, " I was camping . . . " he said, averting her gaze.

She seemed unconvinced, but decided to let it go.

They stood there for a moment before he moved, "well, I'm going to go take a bath. . ." with that, he headed upstairs.

She watched him go, happy he was home safe. She turned to finish the chores.

Suddenly, standing next to her was Kyo. He was clean and dirt free, helping with the dishes.

"That was fast," she said, looking at the clock on the wall. It had been almost an hour since he'd gone upstairs.

He gave her a weird look and continued to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that," she stammered, trying to ignore the lingering scent of his cologne.

"I live here too, it's about time I cleaned up after myself." He smiled at her.

She smiled back, grabbing a drying rag. Playfully, he put suds on her nose as she tried to swat his hand away.

"Tohru," he said, stopping abruptly.

She tried to catch her breath, her face flushed from laughing.

"I . . . uh . . . " he stuttered.

She waited, expectantly.

"Thank you, for all you do around here. You really have helped."

She smiled, "I'm so glad I know you, all of you. You've been so nice to me."

He smiled, turning towards the door, "I really am glad, to have a friend like you." He pushed open the door, sliding it shut after himself.

_Friend . . . _

oO0 0Oo

"Did you tell her?" Uo asked, hands on her hips.

Kyo scratched the back of his neck, trying not to look into Uo's icy glare.

She sighed. "Kyo, I know it's akward, but you have to tell her. Otherwise it'll just be worse later." She walked to him, taking his hand.

"I know, I just. . . It feels wrong, I should be happy. Not worried."

"Tohru will understand, she's not the kind of person to get upset about something like this. If anything, she'll cook us dinner!"

"Yeah . . ." he said, smiling. "Hey, wait a minute. Why do I have to tell her? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm her best friend." This argument didn't seem to matter to Kyo, so Uo tried a different approach. "I've known her too long. Besides, you're the one who was leading her on."

"I was not!" he screamed, disturbing the calmness of the forest.

"Fine, just settle down. How about we do it together?" She said, smiling again. "I just want to stop sneaking around."

"We can't. If Akito- "

"At least stop keeping it from Tohru, if anyone."

He nodded, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

oO0 0Oo

"Look. I see what you're saying, but-"

"No excuses. I don't think you understand." With each cold breath he took, the men backed up and inch.

"What he's doing is against the rules. My rules. And I don't like cheaters. So I suggest you take care of this situation, my way."

"Sir, I –"

"I don't care! THIS IS MY GAME! MY RULES!" From the darkness a vase flew at the men, narrowly missing the general's head.

"Yes sir," he said, getting down on one knee, "We understand, we'll take care of it." He mad ea gesture to his men and they hurried out.

"General, wait." He could hear heavy breathing from the shadows.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't embarrass me again."

"Yes sir." He said bowing his head.

A thump was heard as he fell to the floor, a vase lay broken on the floor.

oO0 0Oo

Yuki dug ferociously into the soft dirt. He threw it aside, making a hole for his newest bud. Once placed into the hole he threw dirt over the empty cracks, pounding it in place. Specks of dirt stuck to his face and clothes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaning back. His back hurt.

"Yuki," a soft voice came from behind him, he jumped.

"Ms. Honda!" he said, smiling, his heart settling down.

When he saw her face, he stopped smiling. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly.

He got up, "Ms. Honda, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing! Um . . .there are some people at the house, to see you." She said smiling.

His heart started pounding again.

As he walked up to the house, Tohru kept turning around and smiling at him, trying to reassure him. But he could see right through her, she wasn't that good at pretending nothing was wrong.

When they neared the house, he stopped walking. He knew these men.

oO0 0Oo

_Just breath. Stay calm. It's probably nothing . . . _

"Hello gentlemen, why the unexpected visit?" Yuki asked, approaching the three guards. He knew them well. Frequently he had seen them looking at him while Akito was "tending to him." They'd stare, talking amongst one another, ignoring Yuki's cries of pain, for help. They were the watchers, never intervening – even though they knew it was wrong.

They nodded to him, not enjoying his sarcasm. "If you'll come with us, Yuki," One of them said, ushering him towards the car.

"Tohru, it's okay. I just have to go to the main house for a little bit. Why don't you go inside and get these men something to drink. I'm sure they're thirsty, in this hot weather. . ."

She blinked a few times, not sure if she should go or not. Reluctantly she turned around and headed inside. Once the door was closed, Yuki stopped smiling.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice dark.

The men looked at each other. "Akito." Was all they said.

He knew what they meant, what he wanted.

"Why do you do this? Let him boss you around? He's sick, can't you see that?" Yuki started to get hysterical, his lungs were burning.

The men started to advance on him. One grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back. He started to struggle, but the other man punched his stomach, stopping his attempts.

He coughed. _Focus on the pain, ignore everything else. . ._

The coughing persisted, he knew it was happening all over again.

They pushed him into the back of the car, slamming the door. He lay his head on the cool leather seat.

Every time he coughed, they hit him. On the head, cheek, neck, arm, wherever they could reach. _It's not my fault! I can't stop coughing! _ He wanted to scream at them, but his throat was too soar.

He just waited.

With the curtain pulled back an inch, Tohru could see what was going on outside. Her heart stopped.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: kinda lame I know, but don't worry . . .i had to stop writing, I had nothing and I didn't want to make it worse.


	12. Stop

Disclaimer:not mine

A/N:The long-anticipated, twelfth chapter of the summer's hottest fanfic. Now at a website near you. (I'm a loser)

oO0 0Oo

The room spun in slow-motion circles. Tohru found it hard to stand, let alone make sense of what had just happened.

_It wasn't real. They were just, just joking. _But it didn't seem to fit. Any excuse she thought of didn't work. Bottom line was: Yuki was in trouble.

She hurried out of the house and into the woods, not even realizing where she was going, just letting her subconscious mind take her there.

_He's been lying to me. This whole time. His sickness . . . why he always had bruises . . . But why? . . . _

Nothing made sense. Why would they do that? How long has it been going on? What were they doing to him now? She shuddered at the thought. . .

Hot tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. She came around a turn and tripped on a branch. She sputtered dirt out of her mouth and the branch grunted. Looking back she saw that it was Kyo's leg she had tripped on. She was surprised to see Uo there with him.

They looked startled at each other for a moment until Uo spoke. "Tohru. What's wrong?"

"Men took Yuki," was all she could manage, but Kyo understood.

"Let's go," Kyo said, standing up and holding out a hand for each girl.

Uo took it, looking confused and slightly irritated.

Tohru stood, looking at the two of them. Realization of where she was and who was there dawned on her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, momentarily distracted.

Kyo looked at Uo before he spoke. "We were . . . um . . . both . . . uh . . ." he spoke to his feet.

Uo rolled her eyes. "Tohru, Kyo and I are dating. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you . . ."

Tohru looked at her for a moment, processing. Uo thought she was going to cry, but a smile broke out on her face as she drew them both into a hug. Kyo poofed into cat form at Tohru put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Kyo."

He just looked up at her irritated.

"Kyo," she said, suddenly serious, "tell me everything you know."

oO0 0Oo

When the front gate was in sight, Kyo had poofed back and changed, telling Tohru everything he knew about Yuki and his past.

Tohru felt weak. She found a bush and threw up, sobbing. _How is this possible?_ She thought of Yuki, smiling like always.

_He always seemed so together. He never told anyone . . . he always acted like it was okay. Always smiled. He was so worried about me all the time, I just couldn't see it. I thought it was the stress of school and student council. God, why am I so dumb? _

She knew it wasn't her fault. Even if he had told her everything, there was nothing she could do about it besides keep smiling at him. They probably would have done the same to her if they found out she knew.

_His smile always seemed so . . . distant . . . forced . . . _ She had only really seen him happy once.

She held onto that image of him smiling, truly smiling. Slowly she got up, wiping her mouth on a Kleenex. Determined she started walking towards the house.

She could hear Kyo and Uo call after her, but she didn't care. Yuki was all she could think about.

oO0 0Oo

She walked through the front door, startling some guards who rushed towards her, weapons drawn.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of them yelled.

She fixated her gaze on him. "Where's Akito?" Her tone seemed unnatural.

He faultered a step, then regained composure. "He's not seeing anyone. Go home." He forcefully pointed a chubby finger at the door.

Tohru looked at him for a moment then smirked, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Hey!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulder and whipping her around.

Her glare bore through him, making him wet his lips nervously. Slowly the grip on her arm slackened until his arm dropped to his side with a soft thud.

Once again she started down the hallway.

"Good luck," he whispered, as she disappeared around a corner.

oO0 0Oo

Halfway down the third hallway, she found a room. She could hear Akito's cold laugh echoeing through the fourth room on the left. She entered, bursting through the doorway. Another door was cracked open on the opposite wall. She pushed through it, and ran down the stairs just behind it. Twisting through the hallways under the main house, she followed Akito's piercing laugh, growing louder. She kept traveling, faster each step. Her only thought on Yuki smiling.

Finally she approached his room. Not caring she flew the door open and was greeted clay to skull by a flying bowl. It smashed to the floor. Tohru staggered, dropping to one knee. Looking up through glazed eyes she saw Akito moving towards her.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ She asked. _He knew I would come for Yuki_ . . .

His laugh droned on. Softly he approached her, grabbing her hair and throwing her down onto the cold stone.

She screamed as blood seeped into her mouth, her teeth were numb.

"Come here to save him did you? You did well," he said, his words thick with sarcasm.

"He's mine. Ask him yourself."

For the first time she realized Yuki was there, in the corner. She sobbed at the sight of him.

His shirt was torn, cuts oozed blood through the open gashes in his shirt. His arms were tied, hanging like a crucifix, the ropes cutting into his skin. His head was bowed and he was breathing heavily.

"Tohru," he breathed. Slowly he looked up.

The hope seemed to drain from her. Looking into his eyes, she saw no life in them. Just a cold grey.

"Why did you come? Can't you see, I don't want you here."

She knew he was lying. The tone in his voice was more pleading than convincing.

She played along.

"Yuki, I – "

"Just leave! You've already ruined everything, so just go! You think you save everybody? You can't! You're not a hero! You're just a coward! You couldn't even . . . " his voice trailed off into coughs. She could hear him sob.

Akito crouched down in front of her face, their noses touching.

"He's mine." He smirked at her.

He got up and walked towards Yuki, slowly, enjoying the effect he had on the two. The horror and pain he caused.

"Yuki," she said, her voice hoarse. "I . . . thank you . . . in case . . . I just wanted you to know . . . "

He was silent. Even Akito had stopped moving.

Nothing happened for a few moments.

Then, from the corner, a small voice whispered, "I love you."

All Tohru saw was Akito flying rushing towards her, then flying through the wall, then everything went dark.

oO0 0Oo

A/N:Yay! Cliffhanger! At least I updated . . . right . . . RIGHT?


	13. Things People Take for Granted

Disclaimer:If I had one wish it would be to own these characters. Actually I lied. But this would be a close second . . .

A/N:Well, here it is. What you've been waiting for. The thrilling conclusion to this story. I hope you all approve. Sure, some things may not work out quite right, but just remember: IT'S A FANFIC. So don't be so critical. Enjoy!

oO0 0Oo

tick . . .

tick . . .

tick . . .

Tohru could hear the soft clicking of the clock's second hand. She struggled to open her eyes, her vision hazy.

She squinted into the room. Even though the blinds were closed, the room seemed too bright. Her head throbbed. Slowly she moved her fingers, trying to grasp something, anything, to tell her where she was.

She felt fingers and tentatively probed them, hoping for a reaction from the mystery person.

She could feel them stirring, then they gasped.

Moments later beautiful purple eyes swam into her vision. Yuki smiled down at her, making her smile.

_He's okay . . . _was all she cared about. A teardrop landed on her cheek as he leaned over, kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes, relief flooding over her. Slowly she started to remember what had happened the day before, or week before, she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious.

She sat up, with difficulty, having remembered everything.

Turning to Yuki, she looked him in the eyes, "Yuki . . . back at the house,"

"Please don't think about it Ms. Honda, nothing should have ever happened to you. I'm so sorry . . ."

He bowed his head, not able to look at her.

She lifted his chin," Yuki, I wish you would have told me. . . " She started sobbing, thinking about everything he had gone through. "Ky- Kyo told me . . .Yuki . . . I . . ." she couldn't stand to think about what his childhood must have been like.

For the first time in her life, Tohru felt hate. It surged through her until she was sure it would consume her.

Yuki just looked at her, not sure what to say. He started to get up, but her hand stopped him.

"I love you too."

He blinked, then smiled and started to laugh. She looked at him, confused for a moment, then realized he was laughing out of joy.

He leaned down and took her hand, kissing it. When he came closer into her sight she could see cuts still on his face. They were fresh, meaning she hadn't been out for more than a couple of hours. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. Then, slowly, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She let it seep into her, taking control of everything. All the pain, all the suffering, all the horror melted away and the world seemed perfect.

oO0 0Oo

Later that night, when Tohru had finally persuaded Yuki to leave her and take a shower, she went outside and sat on the step. Shortly after, Kyo came out. For a moment they just looked at each other, then he swept her into a huge hug, crying into her hair.

"I was so scared . . ." he whispered. She was in shock. She had never seen this side of Kyo before. After a moment they broke apart, Kyo looking embarrassed. He was in fairly good condition, he had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip, but otherwise . . .

"Wait a minute," Tohru said, "Why didn't you . . ."

"Akito is dead." Shigure said, walking up the path.

"What?" Tohru said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

She looked at Kyo, who was looking at the stars, trying to avoid her.

"How?" she asked Shigure.

He didn't say anything.

After a few moments of silence Kyo spoke. "I killed him."

She looked at him, shocked.

"I knew what was going on, and I never stopped it. But when I thought about what he'd do to you I couldn't handle it. I took off my bracelet and . . . killed him . . ."

He smiled.

Shigure was smiling too. Tohru knew why. For the first time in their life, they weren't afraid.

"But then, what happens to the Sohma family?"

"What?" Shigure asked, confused.

"Well . . . awhile ago, I talked to Akito and he said he was your god . . . that with out him, you wouldn't exist."

"That's partly true. . . he was the head of the family. There's this bond that all the Sohma's have that prevent us from disobeying or being disloyal to him. But now that he's gone . . . I don't know what's going on."

They sat for awhile, until Yuki finished showering. He joined them, and the four enjoyed each other's company without any threats.

oO0 0Oo

The next day, they were visited early in the morning by a nock on the door. Hatori was there, with Momiji, Haru, and about thirty other people Tohru had never seen before.

Hatori cautiously approached the household, all of which were still in their pajamas.

"I've come to tell you that Akito is dead, which you already know. But as it is my duty, here I am. Also, we must appoint a new head of house. This must be done soon, or . . . well, you know."

He let the last sentence hand for a moment in the brisk morning air. The people behind him shifted uncomfortably.

Finally Shigure spoke in a serious, uncharacteristic tone, "I think Hatori should be."

Hatori blinked, surprised.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You were the one closest to Akito, and no doubt abused the most. I think it's only right. Besides, you know what's best for the Sohmas." Shigure said.

Hatori sat on the edge of the step, meditating in his thoughts. For awhile nothing happened, then (slowly) he stood, facing the people.

"I will," he said, trying to steady his voice. "But things will be different."

He had a harsh tone in his voice, and Tohru could tell that some of the people standing there had second thoughts about choosing him.

"First," he looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "People can come and go as they please," he looked at the people on the step behind him, still in their pajamas.

"Second, come to me with any concerns, there will be no more fear or abuse while I'm here."

Yuki smiled.

The crowd started mumbling but Hatori just rose a hand in the air to silence them.

"Lastly. Any of the things, the curses or grudges, from the past are gone. We're a family, and we're people too. It's time we got the chance to act like it."

There was a great uproar from the crowd as they rushed forward. Some of the women were weeping, and everyone was hugging each other and Hatori.

Tohru looked around, smiling with no clue why. She felt two arms encircle her waist in a tight hug. She craned her neck to see Momiji's face beaming at her.

"TOHRU!" he bellowed.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused at the reaction.

Momiji let go of her, moving to the next person, as Yuki spun her around.

"He did it! He's the first one to ever do it!" He said, looking at her.

She smiled, confused as ever. "Did what?"

"The curse! He stopped it! Don't you see?" She just blinked.

He brought her away from the crowd. "When the head of the family dies, all loyalty to them is lost, unless true loyalty was built. We have to replace the dead head of house – which we just did – and that new head of house has an opportunity to make changes if so desired before it's permanent. Ever since what happened with Hatori he's talked about what he'd do if he was head of house. Mainly out of rage, but . . . No one thought it could be done, mainly because no one tried. They simply accepted it as a way of life and went on living. Akito used it to his benefit by keeping us from anyone outside of the family. It was his safety net. But now, Tohru, we don't have to!"

"Yuki, you're not making sense," she said, desperately wanting to know what it was that made him so happy.

"The curse is broken, at least while Hatori is head of house. Meaning," he swept her into a huge revolving hug, "we can do that as much as we want and nothing will happen!"

She fixed her huge eyes on him for a moment, then flung her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as possible. All the times she had wanted to do that . . .

They spun around for awhile, laughing and crying, kissing and hugging.

Living.

Everywhere on the front lawn of the Sohma house people were hugging and cheering and Hatori was carried off, on the shoulders of some men, into town. Some people had left to go home and tell their families. Kyo was off explaining to Uo what was going on, but she didn't quite understand everything. That didn't keep Kyo from hugging her randomly though.

From then on, the Sohma's lived, loved, and bumped into whoever they wanted with out fear of exposure.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Oh come on, it's what we all wish would happen.

Well folks, it's been fun. I look forward to starting another Fruits Basket fic soon so look for it!


End file.
